pacmanandcutiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Gang
The Ghost Gang are a group of Pac-Ghosts and Pac-Man's rival group. When this group was first formed in 1997, there were only 3 Pac-Ghosts. (Blinky, Inky and Clyde.) This Pac-Ghost group has grown to a total of 8 members since 2009. Members of the Ghost Gang Blinky For the full information, see: Blinky Blinky is the 'head honcho' of the Ghost Gang. He always make fun of Pac-Man. He bacame the Ghost Gang's leader when the group was first formed. In "Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures" Blinky still remain as leader of the Ghost Gang, helping out Pac-Man. Blinky is only helping Pac-Man because Pinky has a crush on Pac-Man and with that Blinky and rest of the Ghost Gang follows to help Pac-Man. Pinky For the full information, see: Pinky Pinky is the 'pink' member of the Ghost Gang. Pinky first joined the Ghost Gang when She and Blinky started falling in love. In "Pac-Man and the ghostly Adventures" Blinky and Pinky are not in love with each other there relationship and Pinky has a crush on Pac-Man. because Pinky thinks Pac-Man has a crush on her, she well do anything to help him. she also see Cylindria as her love rival even though Pac-Man and Cylindria relationship was a ruse just so to get out a jail sell with the help of the Ghost Gang. Inky For the full information, see: Inky Inky is the 'cool guy' of the Ghost Gang. He became one of the Ghost Gang's two starting members when the group was first formed. Inky has a crush on Ai. Clyde For the full information, see: Clyde Clyde is the 'klutz' of the Ghost Gang. He became the other one of the Ghost Gang's two starting members when the group was first formed. In "Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures" Clyde has a few uncontrollable habits that he is known for starters when he feels sad or stuck with a heard decision his body splits in half. sometimes he speaks his mind out loud in front of Betrayus, which gives him a great idea for his next scheme as well of being a bit of a poet in his vocabulary. Sue For the full information, see: Sue Sue is the 'rock chick' of the Ghost Gang. Sue first joined the Ghost Gang after She accepted the join request from Blinky. She is not appearing in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Ai For the full information, see: Ai Ai is the 'sweetheart' of the Ghost Gang. Ai first joined the Ghost Gang when She hugged Inky when He's with Blinky, Pinky, Clyde and Sue. Jinky For the full information, see: Jinky Jinky is the 'youngster' of the Ghost Gang. Jinky first joined the Ghost Gang after He was taken to the hospital by Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde, Sue and Ai. Tinky For the full information, see: Tinky Tinky is the 'other youngster' of the Ghost Gang. Tinky first joined the Ghost Gang after she waited for her boyfriend Jinky. Pac-Ghosts who are supporting the Ghost Gang Pac-Ghost who aren't members of the Ghost Gang can support the Ghost Gang sometimes or most of the time. Sometimes, the Ghost Gang themselves support them back too. Nilly For the full information, see: Nilly Nilly lives with her older two sisters Cocoa and Minta. Nilly sometimes supports the Ghost Gang and she gives them special treats like drinks or cookies. Glacie A young Pac-Ghost. Glacie is most likely to support the Ghost Gang all because she has the likeness on the Ghost Gang's leader Blinky and the other Ghost Gang member Inky. The Ghost Gang themselves can also support Glacie back as they're her escorts. Skratcher Blinky's cousin. Skratcher always supports the Ghost Gang most of the time because his cousin is the Ghost Gang's leader. He is married to Misey. Dwinky For the full information, see: Dwinky Inky and Ai's daughter. Dwinky sometimes supports the Ghost Gang because two of the Ghost Gang's members are actually her parents. Leon An apple-red Pac-Ghost from the future. Leon supports the Ghost Gang because of the fact that he has the most likelyness of Pinky. He has ice powers and the ability to transform into a Pac-Worlder and back. Sometimes, when he feels sad or miserable, it's up to Pinky who can comfort Leon. Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures The first half of the Ghost Gang (Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde) will set to appear first in the upcoming cartoon series 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'. The second half (Sue, Ai, Jinky and Tinky) might debut later in the series. In the upcoming cartoon series, the Ghost Gang are most likley to be Pac-Man's allies than just Pac-Man's rivals. Pac-Man's Adventures in Pacatopia The Ghost Gang are still together as a total of 8 Pac-Ghosts in 'Pac-Man's Adventures in Pacatopia'. Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde, Sue, Ai, Jinky and Tinky are always getting up to mischief and they sometimes play crazy tricks on Pac-Man and his friends. Category:Pac-Ghost Groups Category:Pac-Man Character Groups Category:Enemies Category:Rivals Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Males